Just Walk Beside Me
by iwantyoudamon
Summary: Stefan and Caroline learn to lean on each other as they battle through life seeking comfort, friendship and maybe a little something more. After 4x07 but before 4x08
1. Chapter 1

**Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.**

**-Albert Camus**

"Caroline" he says weakly.

"Stefan. This is going to work, now come on" she says cheerfully as she slaps him on the back while he finishes tying his shoelaces. She had went out and bought a new adorable outfit; a blue sports bra and cute black short shorts, for her new exercise regime with Stefan, part of operation SS, 'Sober Stefan'. After the ordeal with Elena and him breaking up and now on top of that Elena moving into the Salvatore boarding house he needed a big distraction, which is why she had suggested they go on a few runs, some hikes, a 'Caroline boot-camp' to the extreme. He won't know what hit him.

They started with a light jog. Step in step with each other. A silent spell had hit them, and they hadn't spoken since they had left Caroline's place. But it wasn't awkward, quite the opposite. They found solace, comfort in it, both mentally alone in their thoughts, but both physically there for each other. Caroline broke the silence first, "Stefan can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm" he responded, breaking from his thoughts and focusing all his attention on her while still keeping up their pace, jogging.

"Doyoutinkhayleyndtylerrehook inup?" she mumbles, all in one go, slightly pulling ahead in her jogging pace, leaving Stefan in her trails.

"Caroline" he says as he catches up to her and touches her shoulder, to which she just shrugs off, and continues jogging.

"Forget it. It's stupid." She says putting more speed, shifting from jog to run, leaving Stefan almost a mile behind.

"Caroline!" he shouts as he catches up to her again. "Caroline stop" as he grabs her hand pulling her to a stop, she relents. Her eyes stare into his sea-green orbs, while she tries to furiously blink away her tears.

"I think he—she—they—" She hiccupped as she started to sob. "It hurts Stefan, it hurts so much. I saw them at the pageant. He—he told me he never fell for her, but he didn't say he never slept with her. Oh gawd! He did, he slept with her." She hysterically said.

"Hey" he soothingly says, as he tries to calm her down, his arms pulling her in for a hug, one hand petting her head. "Shh—"

"Why am I never enough?" She mumbles into his chest. He tenses at her words. She can smell the sweat that lingers on his wife beater. It's oddly comforting.

"Caroline! I don't ever want to hear those words come out your mouth. Do you understand?" he says as he pulls her from him and looks into her gorgeous blue eyes. "You shouldn't put yourself down. You are more than enough" he says as he wipes away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "You are beautiful" he says as a watery smile makes its way on her face, "You are smart. You're kind, look at all you do for this community, you never give up or go back on your word, you are brave and you are one of the most loyal people I've ever known, and I've known a lot of people. Remember when we—you were distracting me so Elena could talk to Katherine. You said that I'm always looking out for you." He moves his hands so that they're now cradling her face. "Caroline I'll always look out for you; you're my closest friend, my only friend actually." He says as a sombre tone hits his voice as he thinks about his broken relationship with his brother. He stares into her eyes with such intensity that it unleashes a million butterflies into the dark pits of her stomach. Another tear makes its way down her cheek. He can't help it, as he leans down and kisses it away. Her eyes flutter close at his touch as he slightly lingers on the softest flesh of her cheek; he slowly pulls away, and presses a short kiss on her forehead as he pulls her back in to a tight hug.

"Stefan—" she begins to say

"Shhh—" he soothes, as he presses another kiss in her hair, enjoying the fruity smell from her golden curls as his nose accosted by its pleasurable aroma. "Everything will be alright. You'll see. And if Tyler laid on one move; I'll stake him and rip his head off" he growled out the last words.

"Stefan" she says softly, the movement of her lips tickle his chest just slightly, and it stirs something up, something he hadn't felt in such a long time he couldn't quite place the feeling as of yet, but he knew it would come to him at later time. All he knew was that it was something he associated with happiness. "Thank-you" giving him one more tight squeeze before pulling away and slapping him lightly in the stomach. "Stop slacking off, and get back to jogging we have a regime to stick to." She says sternly before a twitch of a smile takes over her face.

"Yes, Ma'am" he mock salutes as she giggles.

"Race ya" she yells as she sprints.

* * *

After a long day of physical abuse, Stefan and Caroline enjoyed the last of the sun's rays sitting on her porch. They were both a sweaty mess. She was giggling from something he had just said. Stefan watched her, enchanted by the way wisps of her hair slightly fluttered in the light wind. She was really beautiful. Her smile made him smile. Her laughter was contagious. That feeling from earlier still remained, and he still didn't know what it meant. But he knew Caroline was the reason for it.

They had grown back into a comfortable silence.

"Stefan—earlier you said you'd always look out for me." She said while scooting over closer to him grabbing his hand "I just want you to know that I'll always look out for you too. I know things have been difficult with your brother, but just know that you can always count on me. Kay?"

"Thank-you Caroline" he said after a brief moment, stunned by her compassion for him, pulling her into a side embrace, they watched the sun set together. "Everything will be okay, especially if you're by my side" he said softly before kissing her hair once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the days Stefan and Caroline grew closer together. Weeks had flown by and their friendship had become stronger. They had settled on a comfortable enough routine; waking up early every morning, enduring the Caroline workout routine before maintaining their grade point averages, sitting their way through six hours of school. Their nights however were left completely open to do as they wished. Some nights were spent apart, both having obligations to fulfil while other nights were spent on the couch together, having fun, laughing, talking, eating junk food as they watched movie classics, to which titles varied anywhere from Legally blonde to My Fair Lady.

Things had really changed since that day a few weeks ago when they had first started Operation SS. Without even realising they had forged a bond, an attachment to each other something that wasn't—couldn't be easily explained to anyone, let alone to themselves.

"Stefan, please—" she moaned as she stirred from her sleep "—five more minutes?" She mumbled into her pillow.

"Get up." insisted Stefan. "You said to wake you at five and it's currently—" he pauses to glance down at his watch "—fifteen past".

"STEFAN!" she screeches as she sits up already scrambling to get out of bed, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she yells as she rushes around grabbing her things before dashing for the bathroom.

"Excuse me" he defends "I tried. You bit me" he claims.

"I—what?" she says slightly flustered before twisting to the mirror and pulling her red toothbrush from its place the one sitting perfectly next to Stefan's blue one.

He hears the tap water begin to run.

"You heard me, Caroline" he sings "I'm not your chew toy. Next thing I know you'll be feeding me to one of Klaus's hybrids" he says playfully as he hears her scoff at the mention of hybrid. Most likely due to the thoughts of her recent break up with Tyler.

After Caroline's breakdown with Stefan a few weeks ago, she had gone to Tyler to settle her doubts about Hayley; he still refused to acknowledge that they had done anything. Tyler had blown up at her again, and well she couldn't really blame him. Maybe she had been ridiculously insecure with the accusations, but they both knew there was more to the story then just Hayley. There was a lot of yelling mostly on Tyler's part and Caroline had just had enough. 'It's over' she had whispered amongst his yelling, and with that she turned from him and slammed the door shut, both physically and metaphorically leaving a bewildered Tyler behind. She didn't want him this way. He couldn't trust her and well frankly she couldn't trust him. After everything they had been through, she couldn't help but notice the way Tyler listened to Hayley. His loyalty to the pack, to Hayley transcended any feelings he had for her. She knew given a circumstance he would unintentionally always put the pack before her and she didn't know if she could live like that. How could she fight for him when she would be nothing but second best? Could she doom herself to an eternity of it? The answer was no. So she had let him go. Stefan who had been her rock throughout all her sufferings had been there for her once again. He had held her while she cried soothing every fear and insecurity away.

"You're in a good mood." She replies slightly muffled as she changes into her work out gear "What's got you so cheery?" she finally says as she comes out from the bathroom, her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"I don't know. I just feel good. I'm gonna go with it." He couldn't really explain the mood he was into today but as he woke up this morning he felt different, lighter.

For once Stefan wasn't weighed down by any form of guilt nor did any anger linger inside of him. There were no malicious thoughts or aggressive tendencies, for his brother, Elena, for Klaus and more importantly for blood. While yes, the cravings were there—they were _always_ there—today they weren't on the front line, pushing its way forward till he could think of nothing but.

He—dare he say it—he felt happy and somewhat in control. Something he hadn't been able to savour in for an extremely long time. He breathed it in, taking all he could, for he wasn't sure when the sentiment would wash over him again.

"I like it." she says, "Stefan 2.0." as she brightly makes her way over to him. "So did you make me breakfast?" she coyly asks.

"You mean pour you a glass of _'B positive'_?" he teases before letting out a laugh.

"Stefan! Behave" she warns, before trying to push a laughing Stefan out of her room. Much to her dismay he wouldn't budge. "Come on, Stefan we have a schedule to stick to." She huffs still trying to make him move.

"Hey! Who's the one who woke up late?" he banters.

"Oh hush you" she says and he finally relents and allows her to shove him forward out of her room.

* * *

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" she giggles out as they walk the school halls.

"How did we end up talking about my hair fads from the 70's?"

"Actually why am I surprised? I should have known better." She says as another set of giggles take over her.

"Oh come on it wasn't' _that_ bad." he exclaims.

"I'd beg to differ. Do you have pictures? Of course you do. You're Stefan. You have to show me." She says enthusiastically bouncing a little.

Now come on tell me something equally embarrassing about you?" He says as he playfully bumps shoulders with her as they're approach her locker.

"No way. Nope" she says as she smacks her lips together.

"How is that fair? You get to tease me and –" he breaks off when he sees Elena and Bonnie waiting by Caroline's locker. He pauses, looking at Elena then back at Caroline. "Hey—I'm just gonna head to class. I'll see you at lunch." He says awkwardly, kind of unsure how to act around Elena. He was worried for her but he knew that Damon would look after her, and after all that's who she wanted to look after he. Stefan nods to Caroline goodbye and walks away but not before announcing "You still owe me an anecdote Forbes" he says as he flashes a small smile towards her silently telling her he would be okay.

Caroline moves towards her locker, going about her usual routine, choosing to ignore the awkward moment that just happened between Stefan and her two friends. She turns to Bonnie. "Did you hear that slutty Sophie—" she pauses when she sees the identical looks that Elena and Bonnie are both giving her. "What now?" she huffs out as she slams her locker shut.

"When did you and Stefan get so cosy?" questions Bonnie.

"He's been crashing at my place" Caroline says bluntly, watching Elena for her reaction she hadn't exactly told them about him staying at her place. She didn't know why though. It wasn't a big secret or anything. They knew that she was helping him with his blood lust but they didn't know exactly how. And after everything with Elena she didn't want any more drama.

She and Elena were at a standstill with her 'feelings' for Damon and this entire sirebond. She had stopped pushing her. Elena knew how she felt about Damon. And yet it hadn't seemed to have gotten through to her. What had changed? There had been a time when Elena was against all that Damon stood for. He compelled people, he abused and he killed. Hell what about his treatment of her, Elena had even held her as she cried on the Lockwood's' lawn that night. How could she not remember what he had done to her? Their relationship had taken the toll of this rift between them. They had barely spoken. Bonnie was the focal point in all this mess and it was taking its toll on her as well. Everything had escalated with no way but to jump down and brunt the pain that waited when they hit the ground. She only hoped things would mend with time.

"And Tyler's okay with that?" continued Bonnie.

"What has that have to do with anything?" she tries to say calmly, but where her voice and facial expression remain indifferent to the question her body gives it all away as she flinches at the mention of Tyler. She hadn't told them about her break up with Tyler either. And she had no desire to bring that up right now. And as it was, it looked like someone was watching over her and had let the warning bell signal for their first class of the day letting her rascal her way out of the conversation. "Sorry Bon got to head to class" she responds already making her way to her assigned room not even waiting for any response from her friends.

Caroline had to have known that it had to be too good to be true because who else other than Tyler would she bump into as she rounded her latest corner. She tensed at their contact. How had things changed so quickly around him? It seemed like only yesterday when she craved any touch or affection from him. But things_ had_ changed; their lack of trust in each other had affected them more than they could ever understand. Everything was still raw and red. At this time and place they were in, nothing between the two seemed salvageable. They would only hurt each other if they got into it.

She had barely even seen him since they broke up. Tyler's eyes found hers. Caroline loved looking into his eyes, his adoring chocolate brown eyes always made her giddy inside. But today she was met with cold, dark eyes. She hadn't remembered a time when his eyes had instead quenched her insides. She had done this to him caused him to revert to this version of himself, but she was still too angry, upset to feel guilty about it. She didn't want to deal with this not now. It was still too fresh. She straightened her shoulders, narrowed her eyes, composing herself, before deciding to ignore him. She was going to walk away, be the better person. Her heels clicked against the schools floorboards as she made her way to the classroom door. She was pleading he wouldn't make a scene. She was almost there—when she heard it, his voice rebounding off each and every wall.

"That's it! You're not gonna say anything? After all we've been through, you're going to just walk away?" he yells infuriated, his words echoing through the school hallway, gathering the attentions of all the students not in class yet.

Caroline pauses and turns around to face him. Her eyes cloud with tears. She never thought she'd ever give up on him. Tyler was supposed to be her everything. The reality of it all was that he wasn't and it killed her inside because she wanted him to be. She knew this was bigger than any fight they've ever had. They had gotten over so much together, his transition into becoming a werewolf, the war between vampires and werewolves, they survived the curse of 'the moon and the sun', his hybrid transition, his sirebond to Klaus. For a couple who had been through so much it hurt a thousand times more that they had, over time lost their faith to be there for one another.

He was still yelling. Why couldn't he see they weren't meant to be? They weren't Romeo and Juliet, love didn't transcend all. She didn't want to be Romeo and Juliet. They ended up dying because of their pure stupidity. What's romantic about that? She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, not that she needed to but the ritual of it let her calm down.

"Tyler." Caroline says softly, her eyes softening as she sees the hurt and pain flash in his eyes. "We are done." She feels a tear slide down her cheek. She wipes it away furiously before turning around again and walking away from what was probably her last chance of her ever being with him. She can't bring herself to enter the classroom. Knowing the moment she would step out of it she'd be faced with murmurs and stares about their very public breakup, and not to mention, Bonnie and Elena badgering her.

On a whim Caroline walks out of the school's campus gets in to her car and speeds away leaving behind everything she had known with Tyler locked in those hallways forever. Today had just turned to hell and to think this morning had been just about perfect.

At the thought of Stefan a smile creeps up on her face. And just like that she knew she would be alright in the end. He would always be there for her. She knew she could count on him.

**A/N Hey guys! I just wanna give a special thanks to Louisa, Olivia, Leigh Ann and Elijah for being my support group while I wrote this chapter up. It's thanks to them that this chapter is up. Thanks for putting up with me and my crazy notions. And guys remember to tell me what you think! The good and the bad! Love you. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So this picks up where the other chapter left off. The next update probably won't be till after the 5****th**** depends on how and when I finish my essay. School comes first and foremost. So if I update before then you know I've been procrastinating. And then you should just come in and scold me. Anyway enjoy! ;) **

**Chapter 3**

Caroline drove around aimlessly for a while before she realised she didn't want to be anywhere but at home lying in bed, with a tub of chocolaty chocolate ice-cream and Oreo's on the side as she channel surfed the television, ultimately deciding on a day time TV show. She figured she had earned the right to let herself wallow, which is exactly how Stefan found her later in the day.

"Hey." called a voice from her bedroom door, startling her a little she wasn't expecting him to show up, but ultimately she should have known better. He would always be there for her.

"Hi." Her voice croaked, before she cleared it with a small cough.

"I see you've started lunch without me." he said gesturing to plentiful of wrappers belonging to assortments of various junk foods, as well a few blood bags lying by her bed side table.

"How bad is it?" she questioned from her spot on the bed ignoring his previous statement.

"How bad is what?"

"Don't play dumb Stefan. You know what." she voiced exasperatedly.

He paused briefly, considering his words wisely. "Things could be worse."

A groan left her lips, as she realised that it was_ that_ bad. She got up from the bed and started pacing. She suddenly couldn't sit still. She was angry at herself. She should have just avoided Tyler, should have never turned back to him. Maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal. Who was she kidding? Captain of the cheerleading team and the star football player, fighting; this was golden news to the schools population. They would all want to know what happened, those brave enough would question them, others would whisper behind her back.

School was supposed to be her safe haven throughout all this supernatural mess and well now she was at a loss of how to continue. Sure she could pretend to not hear the whispers, not take notice of the glares digging into her back, and ignore the questions, but it wouldn't be the same. She let out another groan, this time laced with frustration, the news would die down. But it would not be soon enough.

Her next problem was Elena. She wanted her best friend back. She wanted to be on good terms with both Elena and Bonnie at the same time. She wanted them by her side. She didn't know what to do. She had withdrawn herself from them, unintentionally—withholding information from the two. Space had been what they needed. But it seemed that it had had the opposite effect it had thrown them further away making things even more difficult. Their friendship had never ever been this broken. But she would be damned if she let them go as well, wasn't it enough she gave up on Tyler. She would have the strength to fight for her sisters. She would not let this be the end of 18 years of friendship. Her heart let out a slight ache. She just wanted things to be back to normal.

It seemed like she was covered in a dark cloud of rain and today had been the storm, she felt all washed out, battered, as blow by blow hit her and in the finality of it all, she had _lost_ him. She paused, standing still as she let it all sink in she had lost Tyler, one of the most important people in her life; a person who had made her stronger, one who had accepted her flaws and helped her through them. And that's when the brunt of pain hit her as she fell to the floor in heap, light striking pain crashing over her. She let out a sob, tears racing down her face. Grief had engulfed her, encompassed every nerve, rendering her completely hopeless. Emotion swirled all around as her entire body trembled from her crying…she couldn't do this.

Stefan watched Caroline as she rapidly moved from one side of the room to the other, muttering words hastily under her breath and even with his super hearing he could only catch snippets of it. However after a while she then stopped midst her ranting pace and as if something had struck her she fell to the ground, her knees giving out on her. He rushed to her side, watched as she broke right in front of him. His non-beating heart wrenched at the sight of her. She had tried to be so strong. She_ had_ been strong for him; helping him through all his problems, now the tables had turned once again and it brought him no trouble as he lent his willing shoulder for her to cry on. He not only could imagine what she was going through he knew the extent of heartbreak and how much it hurt. But what he hadn't known was how much on the outs she was with Bonnie and Elena.

The two had cornered him at the end of second period history, with questions about Care and Tyler. He had heard whisperings but he didn't know the new gossip was concerning Caroline. The girls had been unaware that Tyler and Caroline were through or the fact that they had even been having problems. Bonnie had yelled at him…though she had probably been yelling at herself, he had taken her anger in stride. She had stormed away from them leaving Elena and him alone. Her eyes sympathetic they, both knew what she was going through.

"She probably doesn't want to see us" she had spoken, "But would you please let her know we'll be there for her the moment she wants to talk." She said with the utter most concern.

He nodded at her words, not trusting himself to speak right at this moment.

As he turned to leave her she had called out "I'm glad Caroline has you. I'm sure you've figured out now where Bonnie and I stand with Caroline at the moment. She has barely spoken to us in weeks. You've been there for her when we couldn't be. You'll get her through this. She looks up to you. She listens to you, take care of her Stefan."

Taken back by her words, he hadn't realised how much he meant to Caroline. Sure he was her friend but he had somehow surpassed even Bonnie and Elena's bond with Caroline. But he didn't give it much thought as Elena's words seemed to sink in, a familiarity in them sung. He had spoken the exact words to Damon when Elena had been having her hallucinations after killing Connor. He had told Damon to find Elena because she would _listen_ to him and get _through_ to her. What did this mean for them? Was something going on between him and Caroline, and he had been just too blind to see it? Did he like her in more than a friend way? No. That couldn't be. They were friends, just friends. It couldn't be.

Stefan was tugged out of his thoughts as Caroline let out whimper. He had held her in his arms. Her face buried into his shoulder as he had tried to soothe her. Petting her hair, telling her it was okay to cry, that is was okay to feel this pain, he knew it hurt. It hurt a lot. She just had to let it all out. He moved them to the bed, kicking off his shoes, while still holding her; he slipped them both into the bed. And just let her cry it out, rubbing smooth circles on her back.

She didn't need his words, she just needed him.

Stefan didn't know how long they lay in the same position but she had finally settled down; no longer trembling, her eyes closed. She looked at peace. That's when he realised she had fallen asleep on him. She was beautiful as she lay on top of him, clinging to his shirt. He felt the familiar sensation–one he now associated with Caroline—stirring up inside of him. He thought back to his earlier thoughts. Was this because of _that_? And that's when it hit him. He liked her, he genuinely liked her. For weeks he couldn't place what he felt around her, all the stirrings and the butterflies, the uncontrollable affections and now all the signs pointed to her and him. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time. Now that he knew what the feeling was. He could bring out the memories when he had felt it, two times in his life and both times with Katherine and Elena. He looked down at her in disbelief, how had she managed her way into his heart? How had it happened? When had his feelings for her become more than friendship. Her curls were a mess, but still he welcomed her fruity smell, he inhaled letting the aroma burn down his throat. It seemed to calm him down immensely and with that he let his thoughts dissipate and it wasn't long before he joined her in a deep slumber.

* * *

A door slammed, waking up Caroline, groggily she opened her eyes and was accosted not by the sun's rays but the moons as darkness had descended upon every crook and cranny of her room only to be blanketed by the light of a full crescent. She then became aware that a pair of arms locked around her waist holding her, warmth spread all around her as she discovered she was lying upon Stefan's chest. She could feel the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed serenely. His face shocked her, for she could finally see a 17 year old boy rather than a 150+ vampire. There was no trace of worry, no brooding look, no stern face, just a beautiful boy on the cusp of being a man frozen for all eternity. She lay still upon his chest afraid to wake him up as she watched him enthralled by his beauty.

"You know it's rude to stare" he says without opening his eyes, a smirk making its way across his face. She giggles at his statement and his heart perks up at the sound. Caroline's laugh is contagious which turns his smirk into a full blown 50 watt smile.

"It's also offensive to be so good looking but you don't hear me complaining about it." Caroline banters back playfully and he lets out a chuckle, his chest rumbling against hers igniting things her body had never felt otherwise. And before she could give it anymore thought he had rolled her over, placing his hands at her sides, eyeing her playfully.

As if anticipating "Don't you dare—Stef—STEFAN!" Caroline shrieked as he started trickling his fingers up and down. "STEFAN—please—STOP!" she cries out between her giggles.

Stefan relents but at the same time Caroline accidently kicks him in the shin throwing him off-balance, which then resulted with a thud as they both catapult to the floor in a tangle of limbs and sheets.

"Damn Caroline, where'd you learn to kick that way? That hurt." He teases as they untangle themselves.

"You started it!"

"I did not."

"You did so." Caroline she says sternly her hands on her hips. She holds the face for a few seconds before pretences fall and they are full out laughing again.

They settle down soon after.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed like that. It felt good."

"Same." uttered Caroline.

"Caroline?" Stefan says seriously, changing the tone of this conversation.

"Yeh?" she questions softly.

"You know Elena talked to me today. Why didn't you tell me you guys were having problems?"

She falters for a response but instead shrugs her shoulders.

"Caroline what's going on? You've isolated yourself from your best friends. Why? You didn't even tell them about Tyler. What's wrong?"

She shrugs again reluctant to talk about it.

"Caroline" he warns.

"I don't know" she finally mumbles.

He gives her a pointed look.

"It's just things have changed now that Elena's a vampire. And on top of that the whole Damon thing. Trading in you in for your brother, Damon's not good for her. Like seriously how can she not see how good you are for her? I'm just at odds end with Elena; I don't understand her right now and how she's also bleakly ignoring the sirebond as if it's nothing." she says exasperatedly.

"Look Caroline, I know it pains me to say this. But Damon isn't the worst person and he does love her. I know he's done some horrible things to you. But you can't deny it; he's not the same person he was back then, now. He's changed and a lot of that is because of Elena. She makes him better. I've seen so many changes in him some subtle some drastic. She brings out the Damon that I once knew as a child.

Whether or not there was a sirebond. Her feelings were genuine. I could see it even when she human. The way she would act around him, she trusted him; he was there for her when she needed him most, hell he's been there from the very start. Did you know Elena met Damon first?"

"What?"she exclaimed

"I overheard them the night she transitioned she was talking with Damon, he had compelled her to forget meeting him. They had talked and apparently he had wanted her 'to get everything she was looking for'. See even back then, she had somehow managed to worm her way into his cold still heart. Anyhow regardless of that things between me and Elena weren't working out. Things have been heading downhill for a while now. After my bender up and down the country we haven't been the same. And on top of that I've done some pretty unforgivable things to Elena. We weren't going to work; all we would have ended up doing is hurting one another. And I love that you see so much good in me Caroline, but deep down… I'm not good for her. But Damon is." he finishes off conclusively.

"I didn't know you guys had so many problems. She of course told me about them, but not how much they affected your relationship. I'm sorry Stefan. But do you really think Damon is good for her?"

"I do" Stefan nods "It's taken me a long time to come to terms with it, but I've seen them together, he makes her happy and vice versa. I can't deny them that. And I owe my brother and Elena that much. Just talk to Elena. Let her explain to you, and try to understand from her point of view. Just listen to her."

"Hey I listen!" she calls out.

"I know you do" he placates her. "And then go and talk to Bonnie, because she yelled her head off at me today. Talk to both of them. Elena said to tell you, that whenever you're ready to talk that they'd be there. I know you miss them, and they miss you too. Don't let your friendship end because of this. Okay?"

"'Kay" she says.

"Good. Now are you up for a six- hour-Jane-Eyre-distraction?"

"The BBC version?" she perks up. "This calls for Ice-cream."

"You mean you didn't eat everything?" referring to her earlier junk binge.

"I was saving it for later." She grins.

Stefan always managed to brighten her day, no matter how bad of day it had been, his smile, his warmth, he was the one that always got her, even before she got herself.

Caroline may have a storming cloud above her and the only moments of clarity seemed to when Stefan was by her side helping her out, extending the umbrella to cover her as well.

**A/N YES were finally getting somewhere, Stefan figures out that he likes Caroline. Now how are things going to change between the two? Omgawd finally this chapter is finished. This took longer than I expected. I hope I didn't come off as too OOC but if I did, meh it's my story. I was really struggling with this chapter, thanks to everyone who helped me with it, and thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter, I'm sorry I haven't had time to respond yet, been super busy. And in case you missed next update will be after the 5****th****. I probably won't start writing till the 5****th****. Assignments suck especially during the Christmas break. And yeh tell me what you think. Likes? Dislikes? HAPPY HOLIDAYS LOVE:)**


End file.
